Sueño húmedo
by Ivorosy
Summary: Ya, él lo aceptaba, era un niño en crecimiento, tenía catorce años. Era obvio que tarde o temprano su cuerpo experimentaría cambios. Pero, sobre todo, ese naciente interés por el sexo opuesto. En especial por ella, su mejor amiga. One-shot.


**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación y obra de Jinsei Kataoka & Kazuma Kondou. Exceptuando el escrito presente que **si es completamente mío**. Es un one-shot. Capítulo único.

**ADVERTENCÍA:** **Lime o Lemon** un tanto explicito, ósea, **escenas un poco subidas de tono,** si no les gusta este tipo de cosas favor de abstenerse de leer. Puede contener Out of Character (OoC).

**GENERÓ:**Comedia & Romance.

**CATEGORÍA:**M

**PERSONJE(S) PRINCIPAL(ES):** Ganta Igarashi & Shiro.

* * *

_¡Disfruta la lectura!_

* * *

.

**Sueño húmedo.**

.

* * *

Ya, él lo aceptaba, era un _niño_ en crecimiento, tenía catorce años. Era obvio que tarde o temprano su cuerpo experimentaría cambios. Entre ellos, el cambio de voz; que conllevaba a esa molesta desafinación cada que gritaba o hablaba muy fuerte, los bellos crecientes en zonas _extrañas_; el engrosamiento leve, pero poco a poco notable de la espalda…Y otras zonas. Pero, sobre todo, ese naciente interés por el sexo opuesto. En especial por ella, su mejor amiga.

No, era lo último que deseaba, mirar a Shiro más allá de ojos inocentes y amistosos. Pero había de admitir, que ella ya no tenía el cuerpo de una niña, a diferencia de él, ella ya estaba más desarrollada. Por eso, cuando ella jugaba con él y arrimaba sus pecho en un contacto ingenuo hacia su cuerpo, Ganta se tensaba y sentía un hormigueo allí en la _"vejiga"._

Había que admitir, que su pequeña amiga albina era una chica muy linda. Negaba con la cabeza y bloqueaba esos pensamientos siempre que venían a su mente.

.

Ya era de noche y ambos estaban en el cuarto de Ganta, en el sector G, a punto de irse a dormir.

— ¿Que tienes? — preguntaba Shiro inocua. Que como acostumbraba, solía "molestar" un poco a su amigo antes de acostarse.

— Nada, sólo no te pegues tanto a mí.

— ¿Por qué?

Ganta tuvo que retirar la mirada, muy apenado.

— Por nada en especial, sólo no lo hagas tanto.

Shiro, hizo un puchero, en una respuesta infantil de réplica.

— Anda, ya es tarde, será mejor irnos a dormir. —dijo el chico, rompiendo contacto con la albina. — Recuerda, hoy te toca a ti dormir en el suelo.

Shiro, soltó un suspiro, decepcionada.

— Muy bien, Shiro dormirá hoy en el suelo.

Así pues, la muchacha extendió su _futón _ y acomodando su almohada y cobijas, se metió entre ellas, para luego bostezar.

— Buenas noches, Ganta. Descansa.

— Buenas noches, Shiro. Descansa también.

Ganta se tuvo que levantar para apagar las luces y, luego regresar a recostarse sobre la cama, pasando por Shiro, quién era de sueño rápido. Estaba tendido lateralmente, dándole la espalda a su amiga. Bostezo igualmente, para después cerrar los ojos poco a poco.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo permaneció dormido, pero todavía era de noche cuando alguien lo despertó al sentir unas manos rodeándole por la espalda. El chico se congelo y lentamente se giró para toparse con la cabeza blanca de su amiga.

— ¡¿Shiro, que estás haciendo?! — susurró alterado. La chica levantó el rostro.

— Shiro tenía frío, además a Shiro no le gusta dormir en el suelo.

La albina lo abrazó más fuerte, pegando sus pechos contra el cuerpo de Ganta. Este pudo sentir los suaves y cómodos que eran, podría decirse, que el contacto era bastante _agradable._ ¡Pero era su amiga, mierda! Eso no podía estar pasando.

— ¡Shiro vete a tu cama, ya mismo!

— ¡No, no quiero!

Y esta lo estrujó más fuerte. Entonces, fue cuando notó que sus piernas se entrelazaban cada vez más con las suyas. Ganta sentía como su temperatura corporal aumentaba y más teniendo el calor de ella junto a él. Era una situación y posición muy comprometedoras. Así que, pasó eso tan normal en los hombres, cuando están en ese tipo de situaciones.

— ¡Ah, Ganta, _algo duro_ está tocando mi pierna! — se quejó la chica, moviendo el muslo contra _aquello duró_ que le molestaba. Ganta soltó un pequeño gruñido.

— ¡Basta, para de una vez de hacer eso!

Shiro levantó la mirada, topándose cara a cara con Ganta. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, así que el chico, podía alcanzar a distinguir los ojos ingenuos de Shiro y su respiración contra la de él. Lo aceptaba, ella era demasiado linda, era una chica bastante linda e ingenua. Su cordura iba nublándose, por lo que se olvidaba que ella era su _mejor amiga_ y que por ende, él no tendría que hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— ¿Por qué? ¿_Esa cosa_ dura que siento es tuya, te duele?

Pero Ganta había respondido con un beso, acaparando los labios de Shiro y rodeándola con sus brazos, acercándola más a él, si es que se podía. Ahora, sentía el esbelto cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos, sus largas y delgadas piernas entrelazadas con las de él. Y su sexo, rozar con la pelvis de ella.

Comenzó a deslizar su manos por la espalda de la albina y luego una de ellas pasarla por uno de los senos de la chica. Shiro cortó el beso para soltar un gemido. Si la luz hubiera estado encendida, Ganta habría visto el rostro sonrojado de su _amiga._

— ¡Ga-Ganta! ¿Qué estás haciendo? — pudo formular la chica, con la respiración agitada y el aliento caliente. Pero Ganta ya estaba lo suficientemente excitado como para parar. Así que, bajo la mano que tenía en el pecho de ella, hacía su sexo, el cual ya comenzaba a humedecerse y que además palpitaba con frecuencia. Shiro soltaba un par de pequeños y apenas audibles gemidos, intentando todos callárselos, apretando los labios.

Ganta lo acariciaba con cierta torpeza, pero lo suficientemente gentil y paulatino que hacía que los gemidos de Shiro salieran de su boca sin poder hacer nada por retenerlos.

— Shi-shiro se siente muy bien… — expresó entrecortadamente. Ganta se posiciono sobre ella, para luego volver a juntar los labios en un beso más profundo. Fue cuando el chico sintió sus caderas, ser rodeadas por las piernas de ella. Eso fue lo mejor, sus sexos estaban más cerca que nunca, la albina comenzó a frotar su sexo contra el de él. Ganta emitía pequeños gruñidos mientras que Shiro gemía un poco más fuerte.

El joven fue cuando se pregunto, cuánto durarían así, antes de despojarse de sus ropas y terminar con todo ello.

— ¡Ga-ganta, Ganta! — decía su nombre con aquel erotismo en su voz. Pero luego, Shiro volvió a gritar su nombre, esta vez más fuertes y ya sin aquella pasión del principió, cosa que lo desconcertó. Nuevamente escucho los gritos, esta vez haciendo que el rostro de Shiro se nublara y todo a su alrededor lo hiciera con ella.

— ¡Despierta, Ganta, ya es de mañana. Ganta, Shiro te habla, despierta!

El chico abrió los ojos de golpe y se topo con unos ojos rojos puestos sobre él. Ganta pegó un grito, haciendo que diera un respingo violento de la impresión. Su respiración era turbada y había amanecido sudado.

— ¿Qué, un sueño?

Se preguntó, llevándose la mano a la frente, todavía perturbado. Shiro ladeo la cabeza confundida. Ganta la miró y se sonrojo de sobremanera, poniéndose rojo cual jitomate.

— ¿Qué pasa Ganta, que soñaste?

El muchacho tragó en seco, al recordar aquellas imágenes tan lucidas y vividas.

— ¡Nada, cállate y no preguntes!

— Esta bien, si Ganta no quiere decirme, no puedo obligarlo. — dijo desconsolada, llevándose un guante a la boca. — Pero entonces ¿Puedo preguntarte que es ese bulto entre tus cobijas? — añadió la albina, señalando allí, entre las piernas del pelinegro.

Ganta rápidamente se encogió, todavía más avergonzado, para luego ponerse de pie y correr al baño a meterse a la regadera por un chapuzón de agua bien, pero bien fría.

Dejando atrás a una albina muy desconcertada.

— Shiro esta confundida. — comentó rascándose la cabeza. Pero luego sonrió despreocupada. — ¡Oh, bueno! Iré por dulces y le traeré unos a Ganta, a ver si deja de actuar tan raro con eso.

Por otro lado, Ganta ya se había dado su ducha de agua helada sin haber esperado un mísero segundo más por ello. Mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo, aplacando esas sensaciones "candentes" maldecía e insultaba una y otra vez:

— Maldita y estúpida pubertad.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A:** ¡Anda, que nunca creí que primer Fic de DW fuera así de _cachondo _xD! Y menos para esta pareja. Pero bueno, esta idea cruzó a mi mente un día que me preguntaba si esta _couple_ tenía potencial para "hot" Porque el Shiro & Ganta es mucho muy inocentón hasta cierto punto. Por ello, experimente con un Fic M. A mí me gustó el resultado, no se ustedes. Pero bueno, ya me dirán si les gusto o no. Sin más, me despido con un beso húmedo y abrazo de oso.

Saludos, Ivorosy…

P.D: No llegue más allá del "coito" por eso de que FF se anda poniendo sus moños con eso de ser menos explícitos…Además de que ya no pude. Llámenle flojera, si gustan.


End file.
